Girl Meet Valentine's Birthday
by TeenWolfLover1316
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Joshua Matthews Birthday. He has big plans for himself and Maya. She has plans too, but a total opposite from Josh's. What will happen? Read and see for yourself.


**Girl Meets Valentine's Birthday**

 **Maya and Josh Fanfic**

 **Chapter 1: Josh's Birthday and Valentine's Plan**

(Josh POV)

Josh woke up with a smile. It was his twenty-third birthday, as well as being Valentine's Day. He had big plans for today. He couldn't wait to see a certain blonde beauty that he couldn't get out of his head. He had been thinking of her day and night, and today was the day he finally would be able to tell her his true feelings. He though back to their conversation from the Mount Sun Lodge. He smiled at the memory.

 _ **Maya:**_ _Tell me what you know right now. [Pulls Josh by the hand to the bay window in the Mount Sun Lodge, and sits down.]_

 _ **Josh:**_ _I'm a lot younger than my brothers and sister._

 _ **Maya:**_ _So? They won't have a relationship with you either?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _So, I spent a lot of time just watching them._

 _ **Maya:**_ _So far we're still talking about you and me._

 _ **Josh:**_ _Stop it!_

 _ **Maya:**_ _No. [Maya smiles]_

 _ **Josh:**_ _I learned to be pretty good at observing people, understanding what's going on. [Maya stared into his eyes.] You sure you're ready to hear this?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Right now._

 _ **Josh:**_ _Even if it was bad for me? [gets nervous]_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Right now. [She insists]_

 _ **Josh:**_ _What I observed about you, is that you are the best friend anyone could ever have. [Maya watches his face] Maybe it's 'cuz your Dad left, maybe it's 'cuz you never felt that love; but it gave you the greatest capacity for love that I have ever seen._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Say that again._

 _ **Josh:**_ _What, you didn't understand._

 _ **Maya:**_ _No, I understood it. Say it again. [Josh smiles and blushes a little] Say it fifty times, say it in French._

 _ **Josh:**_ _You heard me the first time._

 _ **Maya:**_ _I did. Thank you, but you're wrong. It's Riley that's the best friend you could ever have._

 _ **Josh:**_ _Yeah. What I've also noticed, Maya, is that you've cared about Riley for so long, that the moment she decides to care about somebody else-_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Lucas._

 _ **Josh:**_ _You needed to protect her._

 _ **Maya:**_ _How?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _See if she was safe with him._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Yeah, but how could I possibly do that?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _Well, let's see, alright? You lose yourself and become like her, so you can get to know him like she knows him. And what a great way to see if he's good enough for your best friend._

 _ **Maya:**_ _I was protecting her?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _[Nods] And she would do the same for you._

 _ **Maya:**_ _She did. She brought me back._

 _ **Josh:**_ _And now that you're you?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _I don't like Lucas like that._

 _ **Josh:**_ _How do you know?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _I went out with him one time, poured a smoothie on his head._

 _ **Josh:**_ _Cute romantic way? [Josh chuckles]_

 _ **Maya:**_ _No. [Maya give a small laugh while smiling.] In a "he's so nice, I wanted to mess him up" kind of way. [Shakes her head in realization] He's perfect for Riley. I know, because when you're Riley, it's hard not to like him. That was the first thing I found out._

 _ **Josh:**_ _When you were Riley?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Yes...but now I'm me._

 _ **Josh:**_ _How do you feel now?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _I feel like if you know me at all, then you know the last thing I would do is want anything that was Riley's._

 _ **Josh:**_ _Why?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Because I love her. I always have, and she loves me. We would never take from each other, and there's nothing that could ever happen to change that._

 _ **Josh:**_ _Good. Good, you know, that's a real adult way of thinking._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Thank you, Josh. [Thinks to herself] Hey, why is this bad for you?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _[Gets nervous] That it isn't Lucas that you like, that you remember who you are now? I- [Shrugs]_

 _ **Maya:**_ _[In realization] That conversation is the most important part of any real relationship, and that you and I just had another amazing one?_  
 _[Josh closes his eyes and blushes, Maya looks down.]_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Josh?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _What? [Turns his face and looks at Maya.]_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Why have you let me hold on to your hand this entire time? [She lifts their joined hands into eyesight]_

 _ **Josh:**_ _[Josh looks at their hands] I don't know. [Looks at Maya] I don't know everything._

 _[Both look at each other]_  
**********

He smiled, thinking he knew exactly why he let her hold his hand. He liked the feeling of her soft, petite hand in his. It felt natural. It felt right. And then he couldn't help but think about what happened after.

 _[Josh walked out from the lodge rooms were to see Maya pulling Lucas behind her to the fireplace.]_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Okay, Huckleberry. [Drags Lucas by his shirt collar behind her to the fireplace. Little golden sunshine head is right. This triangle needs to be put of its misery, and there's only one way to do it._

 _ **Lucas:**_ _How?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Well, we all know you chose somebody. We all know it's the right choice, and we know it's the only choice you can possibly make._

 _ **Lucas:**_ _We do?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Sure we do. Because we know you like both of us, but we also know there's only one of us that makes your little cowboy heart go "clippity-clop"._

 _ **Lucas:**_ _You're right. You said that right, you said that completely right-_

 _ **Maya:**_ _And it's me._

 _ **Lucas:**_ _Uhhhhh..._

 _ **Maya:**_ _So it's you and me forever?_

 _ **Lucas:**_ _Uhhh..._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Also, I want you to stop talking to that Riley girl._

 _ **Lucas:**_ _Maya-_

 _ **Maya:**_ _You can't hurt me, can you?_

 _ **Lucas:**_ _I could never hurt you._

 _ **Maya:**_ _This is why you're such a nice guy. This is why I really wish I had a smoothie right now. [aside] I don't want a nice guy? Yikes. [to Lucas] Okay, Huckleberry, if you care about me, here's what you do. Go find Riley...tell her you love her._

 _ **Lucas:**_ _Love her?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Just say it; we like it._

 _ **Lucas:**_ _[hugs Maya] Thank you._

 _ **Maya:**_ _What are friends for? [Lucas walks away, Maya looks over at Josh as he leans near fireplace.]_

 _ **Maya:**_ _What do you want?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _Me? I was just standing there watching that whole thing._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Yeah, we get it, you watch stuff. So...what do you think?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _[Josh walked over and and sat beside her.] I thought this. For me to ever think I don't need a friend like you...in the world...just 'cause I'm a little older? That'd make me a lot less mature than I wanna be._

 _ **Maya:**_ _You know, Boing. [Maya smiles] There are six weeks between our birthdays when we're only two years apart. Like, oh I don't know, right now. So, how about this? We get to hold hands six weeks out of the year. I'll take it!_

 _ **Josh:**_ _We could do that. Or how about I like my deal better? You once said you were playing the long game._

 _ **Maya:**_ _I like you, Josh. It's you I like._

 _ **Josh:**_ _...I like you too. And I never want you not to be in my life. So...how 'bout we try this-_

 _ **Maya:**_ _Boyfriend and girlfriend right now!_

 _ **Josh:**_ _No._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Boyfriend and girlfriend eventually. [realizes Josh is silent] You're not saying no? You have to say something._

 _ **Josh:**_ _I'll play the long game. Live your life, I'll live my life. I'll know you're out there, and..I'm out there too._

 _ **Maya:**_ _That's your deal?_

 _ **Josh:**_ _That's my deal. [holds out his hand] Someday?_

 _ **Maya:**_ _[takes and shakes his hand] Someday._

 _[Josh and Maya stare down at their clasped hands.]_

 _ **Josh:**_ _Let go._

 _ **Maya:**_ _Someday._

 _[They look at each other and smile, still holding hands.]_

They promised each other 'someday', and 'someday' had come.

He got out of bed to start his day. He had a lot of errands to run before he got to see his beautiful girl.

 **Chapter 2: Valentine's Gifts**

(Maya's POV)

The Matthews's family were sitting down and eating breakfast when Maya walked in.

"Hey, Happy Valentine's Day, Losers!" She said affectionately. She came in carrying a bunch of presents. "Hey, Riles, wanna gimme a hand?"

"Sure, Peaches," Riley said, getting up. Riley took half the wrapped presents from Maya and both walked to the table.

"Why so many gifts, Maya?" Topanga Matthews asked, getting a plate of food ready for Maya.

"I haven't really celebrated Valentine's Day before. I thought this year could be different." Maya said.

"Could this have anything to do with Uncle Josh?" Auggie said, eating his eggs.

"No, why would it?" Maya scoffed, sitting at the table.

"Because today is his birthday, and I'm guessing there's a gift in there for him."

Topanga placed a plate with eggs, bacon and heart shaped pancakes in front of her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews." She said politely, picking up the syrup in front of her and dousing everything on her plate before digging in.

"So, who DO you have gifts for, Maya?" Riley asked, turning to her best friend.

"Everyone. You guys, Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Lucas." Maya said, shrugging.

"And Uncle Josh." Said Auggie.

"Yes, even Josh. Oh, and I have something for Ava, too, Auggie."

There was a knock on the door and Auggie ran to answer it. He opened the door and there stood Ava Morgenstern, his little girlfriend.

"Hey, Auggie."

"Hey, Ava."

"Here's your Valentine," Auggie said, picking her card off the coffee table.

"Awww, thank you! Here's yours." She said, pulling his card from behind her back.

Ava saw all the gifts Maya had brought and her eyes went wide.

"Wow, that's a lot of Valentine gifts."

"Yep," said Maya as she got up and pulled out Ava's gift. "And this one is for you."

Maya turned and handed the little girl her gift.

"Really? For me?" Ava said, taking the gift.

"Yep. Go ahead and open it." Maya said, turning back to the gifts on the counter.

As Ava opened her gift, she handed Auggie, Cory, Topanga, and Riley theirs.

Riley didn't open her gift, but the rest of her family did. Inside each of their gifts was a framed, hand painted picture of themselves inside. The pictures were of them the way Maya saw them.

"Maya! These are so beautiful!" Topanga gushed. "You must have worked so hard on these!"

"It was nothing," Maya said, shrugging off the compliment.

"Maya," Ava said, holding a hand painted picture of her and Auggie to her chest. "This is one of the best gifts I ever got!"

Maya crouched down and gave the little girl a hug.

"You're welcome, Ava." Maya smiled.

She stood back up and picked up one of the larger two gifts on the counter. She brought it to Cory and Topanga.

"This is is also for you. For your whole family."

Cory and Topanga looked at each other and opened the gift. They found a family portrait inside, with the whole Matthews family. Cory, Topanga, Auggie and Riley were surrounded by Eric, Amy, Josh and Alan Matthews and even Maya's Step-Father, Shawn Hunter.

"Maya, this is wonderful." Topanga said, trying not to cry.

"How come you and your Mom aren't in it?" Cory asked.

"I painted this back before Shawn became my Dad. I touched it up a bit and thought it would be a perfect gift of your family. For your family."

Maya said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"You're a part of our family too, Maya." Riley said.

Maya was silent a minute before looking at the clock.

"Riles, we better head downstairs. Lucas will be here to pick us up for University soon."

Maya picked up her bag and took the Valentine's Day cards out and gave them to everyone there before she forgot, then picked up the gifts she still had to give Farkle, Smackle, Lucas and Zay.

Maya left the gift and card for Josh there, knowing someone would give it to him that day.

 **Chapter 3: Gift Exchange**

(Maya POV)

Riley and Maya went to wait to be picked up by Lucas. Maya looked at Riley, noticing she was still holding her gift.

"Riles, aren't you going to open that?" She asked, looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

Riley shook her head.

"No, I want to open it when you give everyone else their gifts." She said enthusiastically.

"Suit yourself." Maya shrugged.

She was about to say something else to Riley, but Lucas pulled up in his black truck with his friend Zay.

"About time, Hop-a-long," She said, walking to the truck.

Zay hopped out of the passenger side and opened the doors for the girls.

"Ladies, after you," He said. Maya handed Zay the gifts to hold before she climbed into the back seat before taking them back. Riley climbed up front with her boyfriend and Zay joined Maya in the back and shut his door, and Riley shut hers.

"Everyone ready?" Lucas said.

"Let's go, Huckleberry." Maya said, rolling her eyes.

"What's with the gifts?" Zay asked, nodding his head at them.

"They're for everyone." Zay went to reach over and look for his, but Maya slapped his hand. "Hey! You wait until everyone is together."

"Oh, come on!" Zay complained.

"I will however," Maya said, "Give you this."

Maya pulled his Valentine's card out of her bag and handed it to him.

"I'll give you this for now, and when everyone is together, you can have your gift."

"Deal!" Zay said, opening his card.

Maya stared out the window as they approached the University. Lucas pulled into an empty parking spot just as Farkle and Smackle pulled up in her car. Everyone climbed out of their vehicles, Zay holding the gifts from Maya again so she could get out.

The group of friends walked towards the building, and Maya distributed the gifts to everyone. They all opened them, even Riley this time, and started gushing about their pictures.

"Really, Shortstack?" Lucas asked, holding his picture towards her. "You still see me like this?"

It was Lucas wearing his Texas clothes, the jeans, red plaid shirt and black cowboy hat, leaning on a tree with his arms crossed.

"Of course, Hee Haw." Maya smirked, mocking him in a Texas accent. "I've always seen you this way."

"How many times have I told you that I don't sound like that?" Lucas said, exasperated.

"I've lost count." She admitted. She handed everyone their cards as well before they broke up and went to their classes.

Maya entered her art class and sat at her easel. She sat waiting for the teacher to arrive and start the lesson, but got distracted when her train of thought wandered. She couldn't help thinking about how her friends faces lit up when they opened their hand painted pictures. Every one of those pictures took a long time to make, especially the one that she had given the Matthews and the one she had given her parents before she left.

She had made them breakfast in bed, and carried it and the present for Shawn and Katy Hunter in to their bedroom. They were both surprised at their daughters thoughtfulness and even more surprised with the gift she handed them.

 _"Knock knock!" She said, pushing open the bedroom door. "Happy Valentine's Day, Guys!"_  
 _Shawn and Katy Hunter sat up in bed._  
 _"Maya, what's this?" Shawn asked with a smile as his adopted daughter entered with her hands full._  
 _"It's breakfast in bed." She said, as if it wasn't obvious enough._  
 _"Babygirl, you didn't have to do this." Katy said as she took the tray from Maya._  
 _"I know. But it is Valentine's Day, and I wanted to show you both how much I love you. Which is why I have this for you." She said, handing them their present._  
**********

Maya smiled, thinking back to how Katy squealed with delight when she and Shawn opened the present to find a family portrait of them all inside. Maya had painted it where Katy and Shawn were standing with Maya between them, her being engulfed in a hug from them, with all of them giving huge smiles and her arms holding them tight.

Maya was snapped out of her memory when the teacher closed the classroom door and started the lesson.

Even as the teacher began talking Maya couldn't help thinking that nothing could compare to the looks on her parents faces when they opened her special gift to them.

Except maybe the look on a handsome brunette man's face when he got to open his birthday gift. And then the look on his face when he read what was in the card.

 **Chapter 3: Free Day To Shop**

(Josh POV)

As Maya sat in her Art Class, Josh was out, going store, to store, to store.

He was happy that his birthday fell on a free day from NYU. He was out getting everything he needed to surprise his blonde beauty that night, and he was almost done. He just had one stop left to make before he headed out to his brother's apartment.

'This is going to be the best birthday ever,' He thought.

 **Chapter 4: Not Really Family**

(Maya POV)

At the end of the day, Maya met Riley outside. She found her friend talking to Lucas by his truck.

"Peaches! How was your classes?" Riley asked.

"Not too bad." Maya shrugged.

"Sooo, Riles, what're yours and Howdy Doody's plans for tonight?" She asked, pointing her thumb at Lucas.

"Really, Maya?" Lucas said, rolling his eye. "Can you quit it with the nicknames for one day?"

"I could, but I get my life's pleasure from using those nicknames on you." Maya said, sticking her tongue out at him. "So? What's the plan?"

"Well, I have to get home soon for Uncle Josh's birthday party. The whole family will be there." Riley said. "Then Lucas is picking me up for a romantic candlelit dinner and maybe go back to his place for a movie."

"Sounds fun," Maya said wistfully.

 _'Looks like I'm on my own tonight.'_ She thought to herself. _'Zay was making Sarah home cooked dinner for Valentine's, and Farkle and Smackle were doing...well, who knows what they'll do. And Riley's going out with Lucas.'_

"Well," She said, "Enjoy Josh's party with the fam, and your evening with Bucky McBoing Boing here."

"What do you mean?" Riley questioned. "You're coming to the party, aren't you?"

"No, Riles, I'm not." Maya shook her head. "You said the whole family will be there. I'm not family."

"Of course you are! You're like my sister, and Uncle Shawn marrying your Mom makes her my Aunt and you also my cousin."

"We're not blood related, Riles, just like Shawn isn't blood kin to me or your Dad. I'm not really family, so I won't be going."

"Please, Peaches? I know Josh would love to see you," Riley begged, trying to cajole her friend into coming. "You're always there for the birthday parties. Why not now?"

"Like I said, Riley, I'm not family. I don't belong there. And besides, I have an art project I need to work on." Maya turned and started walking away. She couldn't tell her friend why she didn't really want to go, so it was better if she just started walking away now.

"Do you at least want a ride home?" Lucas called to her.

Maya ignored him, pretending not to hear. She knew if she accepted a ride, they'd be going right to Riley's and Lucas would try and force her upstairs to the apartment. That was something she just didn't need.

As she took the subway home, she thought about her next art project, the one she told Riley she had to work on.

 _'It wasn't a lie,'_ She thought to herself. _'I really do have to start this project, but I just don't know what to paint right now.'_

She pondered over what to paint the whole way home, unaware that her world was going to change soon.

 **Chapter 5: Disappointed**

(Josh POV)

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Josh walked into his brother's house and was greeted by his whole family.

"Guys! I know it's my birthday, but you don't have to make it a surprise party." He said, joking around, his arms laden with gifts.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun." Shawn said, his arm around Katy's waist. "Besides, the older you get, the less surprise parties you'll get. So enjoy it while you can."

"Yeah, I guess. Now, would someone kindly help me with all this stuff before I fall over?" Josh asked, trying not to crush the dozen red roses he got for Maya.

"Let me help, Josh." Katy said, walking over to help relieve him of some of his burden.

"You certainly got a lot of Valentine's gift." She said.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Maya this morning." said Topanga.

"Maya was here this morning?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, loaded with gifts." Cory said. "She made us this."

He showed everyone the family portrait she made them. Josh smiled, seeing how she put the whole family, even Shawn in. He stopped smiling when he noticed she and Katy weren't in it. As Shawn took out his phone to show the picture of the portrait Maya had made of her, Shawn, and Katy; Josh turned to Auggie and asked:

"Why aren't she and Katy in it?"

"She said she made it before Katy married Shawn." Auggie said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess that explains it." Josh said skeptically. "Is Maya in the Bay Window with Riley?"

"No. Riley's here, but Maya wasn't with her when she came home."

'Huh. Weird.' Josh thought. 'Maya's always here for the parties.'

"Thanks, Aug."

Josh decided to give out the gifts he brought for everyone, but opted to take Maya's with him when he brought Riley hers in her room.

"Hey, Riley!" He said, opening the door. He found his niece sitting in the Bay Window, with her phone to her ear.

"Maya, just answer the phone already!" Riley was saying. "I've left you a dozen messages already. If you don't answer the phone the next time I call, I'm coming over to your apartment with Lucas and dragging your butt over here! Then you'll be sorry!"

Riley hung up the phone and put it down beside her as she looked at her uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Josh." She said, a tired smile forming on her face.

"Problem needing solved?" He asked as he walked over to sit beside her.

"It's Maya." Riley sighed. "I've been calling and calling, but she refuses to answer her phone."

"Yeah, I was surprised to hear that she wasn't in here with you." Josh said. "How come she isn't hear?"

"I told her the whole family was coming for your birthday, and she said she wasn't coming because she wasn't really family."

"What do you mean? Of course she is." Josh scoffed.

"Try telling her that. She said that since Shawn isn't blood kin to my Dad, and she's only Shawn's adopted daughter, we're still not related or family. She said she didn't belong here."

"Well, that's a load of bullshit." Josh swore. "Shawn and Katy are here. She should be here too."

"Yeah, but the only way to get her to come is if someone goes and drags her butt over here."

"Maybe I should go get her." Josh suggested. "I could give her this stuff when I see her." He gestured to the gifts he had for her. "Speaking of which..."

Josh handed Riley her gifts of a teddy bear and chocolates.

"How come Maya's getting a lot more than me and I'm guessing everyone else out there?" Riley said suspiciously.

"I can't tell you." Josh laughed and shook his head.

"Awww, why not?" Riley whined.

"I want it to be a surprise. And you know you can't keep a secret."

"Oh, fine. But before you go, there's two things you need."

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"First, you need this." Riley held up her key-chain with Maya's spare house key on it. She tossed it to Josh before walking to her closet. She turned back to her uncle with Maya's gift to him as he put the key-chain in his jacket pocket.

"The second is that you need to open this." Riley handed the wrapped gift to Josh.

"What is it?" He asked, taking it from his niece.

"It's Maya's Birthday-Valentine's gift to you. I had to bring it in here because everyone was trying to open it to get a peek at it before you showed up." Riley said.

Josh smiled as he opened his big present. He took the wrapping off and grinned at the painted picture of him. In the picture, he was lounging on his bed in his dorm room, engrossed in a book. She had painted him and his dorm room in extreme detail, pinpointing everything accurately.  
She had captured him perfectly, the way he was when he was at ease, just relaxing after a long day.

He smiled, knowing he'd treasure it always. He handed the picture to Riley, and opened the card that had been left with it. He smiled some more, and then frowned. What he read in the card made him both happy and sad, and it made him want to cry; from which emotion, he did not know. He stood up, and placed the card in his jacket pocket before picking up Maya's gifts.

"What did the card say?" Riley asked.

"None of your business, Nosy." Josh said, with a chuckle. "I'm gonna head to Maya's. I'll bring her back with me, I promise."

Josh hurried out and ran through the living room.

"I got something I need to do. I'll be back in an hour or so, promise." And with that, he was out the door before anyone could say anything or protest.

"I wonder where he's going?" Amy Matthews asked her husband Alan.

"Who knows?" He replied.

 **Chapter 6: Focused**

(Maya's POV)

Maya entered the apartment and shucked off her shoes at the door before heading to her room. She walked into her room and shut the door most of the way before tossing her backpack onto her bed. She sighed as she walked to her window. She crossed her arms as she stood looking at the outside world.

 _'What should I paint for my project?'_ She thought to herself. _'It as to be something of importance to me, something I really care about.'_

She looked over to her painting easel that was in the corner of her room, everything set up for a new painting. The paint and paintbrushes were sitting there, waiting for her to use on the framed canvas sitting on the easel. She had a couple more framed canvases waiting to be painted sitting on her floor.

Sighing, she took her phone out of her jeans pocket and turned on her music. She plugged her phone into her iPhone docking speaker and let her music blare out.

As she started singing along to **_Incomplete_** by **Backstreet Boys** , she sat down at her easel and picked up a brush. After dipping it into some paint, she stroked it across the canvas. She was so focused on her painting and singing that she didn't notice anything else happening around her.

 **Chapter 7: Pinned**

(Josh's POV)

Josh approached Maya's building and entered, heading to her apartment. As he approached, he heard music playing loudly. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door, and stepping inside. He pushed off his shoes, listening to the music playing, and also hearing a beautiful singing voice as well. He smiled inwardly to himself, and started walking towards the sound. They brought him to a partially closed door.

He pushed the door open, and quietly entered. He found Maya sitting at her easel, painting, her back to the door. She was singing along to a song, stroking color onto the canvas in front of her. He walked to her bed silently, and sat down, placing the dozen roses on her bedside table and the big gift bag with her presents on the floor.

He looked over at her phone, sitting on the docking speaker and glanced back at Maya before swiping to unlock her phone. He saw the name of the song she was singing was called **_How Do You Love Someone_** by **Ashley Tisdale** , and it was in a playlist with his name on it.

He sat back and watched her paint. He smirked when he saw it was a portrait of himself, a head and shoulders portrait, already halfway done.  
As he continued to watch Maya paint and sing, the song changed.

 _ **A Thousand Years- Christina Perri**_

 _ **Heart beats fast**_  
 _ **Colours and promises**_  
 _ **How to be brave?**_  
 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_  
 _ **But watching you stand alone,**_  
 _ **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **I have died every day waiting for you**_  
 _ **Darling, don't be afraid.**_  
 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **Time stands still**_  
 _ **Beauty in all she is**_  
 _ **I will be brave**_  
 _ **I will not let anything take away**_  
 _ **What's standing in front of me**_  
 _ **Every breath**_  
 _ **Every hour has come to this**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **I have died every day waiting for you**_  
 _ **Darling, don't be afraid.**_  
 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_  
 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_  
 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer**_  
 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 _ **I have died every day waiting for you**_  
 _ **Darling, don't be afraid.**_  
 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you**_  
 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_  
 _ **I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

He couldn't help thinking that this song was exactly how he felt about Maya. He had loved her for so long, even when he told her he was too old for her or tried dating other girls and women. He loved her so much, it hurt sometimes.  
Josh watched Maya add details into his face on the portrait, and the song changed again, this time to something he didn't know. It was clear that she knew it, because she was singing along perfectly to the lyrics.

 _ **So many nights I've watched you sleep**_  
 _ **(I've watched you sleep)**_  
 _ **Tried to resist but it got so deep**_  
 _ **(Got so deep)**_  
 _ **And when you're next to me**_  
 _ **You're still out of my reach**_  
 _ **But I just long for you**_

[Josh touched the screen of the phone to get the name of the song.]

 _ **My soul is dark, I seized the night**_  
 _ **(Seized the night)**_  
 _ **But you're the angel that showed me the light**_  
 _ **(Showed me the light)**_  
 _ **And I try to be strong but I still long for you**_

[He found it was called "Your Heart" sung by Damien Dawn]

 _ **I look into your heart and discover myself**_  
 _ **But I'll never be a part of your world**_  
 _ **I need you, can't reach you, we're worlds apart**_  
 _ **If you need me, look into your heart**_

[The song was so sad, Josh felt like crying.]

 _ **You tamed the beast, I bleed for you**_  
 _ **(I bleed for you)**_  
 _ **You showed me love, that's something I never knew**_  
 _ **(Never knew)**_  
 _ **I'll take the blame, my life's a shame**_  
 _ **But I still long for you**_

 _ **I look into your heart and discover myself**_  
 _ **But I'll never be a part of your world**_  
 _ **I need you, can't reach you, we're worlds apart**_  
 _ **If you need me, look into your heart**_

 _ **Don't wait for me (don't wait for me, girl)**_  
 _ **I'll never be (a part of your world)**_  
 _ **But I'm in your heart forever**_

[Josh could help but wonder if this is what Maya really felt.]

 _ **I look into your heart and discover myself**_  
 _ **But I'll never be a part of your world**_  
 _ **I need you, can't reach you, we're worlds apart**_  
 _ **If you need me, look into your heart**_

 _ **I look into your heart and discover myself**_  
 _ **But I'll never be a part of your world**_  
 _ **I need you, can't reach you, we're worlds apart**_  
 _ **If you need me, look into your heart**_

Josh couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"That's not really what you think, is it?" He asked.

"AAAHHHHH!" Maya screamed, whirling around on her stool so fast that she fell off it.

"Sorry, you okay?" Josh asked, getting up and walking to Maya.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Josh said, reaching down to help her up.

"How the HELL did you get in here?" Maya said, slapping his hands away and getting to her feet, her teeth barred at him. She had some of her hair in her face, but slapped his hand away again as she growled at him.

"Down, Kitty." He said, showing her the key to her house. "I got in with this."

"Dammit, Riley." Maya said, gritting her teeth as she recognized her best friend's key-chain.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"Well, you weren't at my party, so I decided to bring these to you." He said, walking to her bed and picking up her gifts to show her.

"Well, you brought them. Now leave." She said, pointing to the door.

"Nah, I don't think I'll go." Josh said, sitting down on her bed and placing the gift bag on the floor.

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews, if you don't leave, I swear to you right now, I'll-"

"You'll what, Maya?" He said, tilting his head. "Call the cops?"

"Yeah, I will! I'll tell them you broke into this apartment-"

"Hard to say I broke in when I have a key." Josh said, matter-of-factly.

"Josh, just leave!" Maya said, getting madder and madder.

"Nope, I'm not leaving without you. I leave, and you're coming back with me."

"I'm not going with you. So, leave."

"Maya, I'm not leaving."

"That's it." Maya stomped over to Josh and grabbed his left wrist with her left hand and dragged him to his feet and towards her bedroom door. "You're leaving, right fu-AAAAHHHH!"

Josh grabbed her waist as she pulled him to her door, and tackled her to the floor.

"JOSH! Get off of me!" She shrieked.

They rolled around the floor, Josh fighting to pin her down, and her trying to get up and away from him. Unfortunately for Maya, it didn't take long for Josh to roll her onto her back and pin her underneath him. He sat squarely on her hips and held her arms down by her wrists next to her waist.

"Josh, I'm not kidding. Get your ass off of me!" She said, struggling against him.

"Not happening. We have things to talk about."

 **Chapter 8: Reading the Card Out Loud**

(Maya's POV)

 _'I am such an idiot.'_ Maya thought to herself. _'If I hadn't been playing my music so loud or singing, I'd have heard Josh come in. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament.'_

She struggled under Josh, trying to break free of his hold, to no avail. He was bigger than her, and a lot stronger too. He had to be at least as strong as Lucas.

"Let me go already!"

"Not happening."

(Josh's POV)

"I'm not getting off you until we talk." He said, struggling against the bundle of woman underneath him. "So stop struggling, you little Ferret."

"I wouldn't have to struggle against you if you had just left!" She was having no luck getting free from Josh; the only thing she was doing was turning him on when she arched her back, pressing her breasts up at him.

"Maya, as much as I'm enjoying your body pressing up into mine, I really do need to talk to you." He said.

Maya wasn't listening as she continued to squirm.

"You know, Maya, I really loved your gift you made me."

Maya stopped moving and looked up at him.

"I didn't fully love the card though."

"Y-you read the card?" She said nervously.

"Wasn't I supposed to?" Josh asked.

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you would." She answered.

"Well, I did." Josh brought Maya's hands down and pinned then under his knees, before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling the card out.

"You brought it with you?" Maya said incredulously.

"Of course I did. I wanted to read it back to you and get you to help me figure out the problem with it."

"Josh, you don't have to read it to me. I know what I wrote in there."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna read it out to you anyways."

"Josh-" Maya started, before Josh interrupted her.

 _ **Standing At The Edge**_

 _ **Standing at the edge**_  
 _ **Between there and here**_  
 _ **My hearts a drum**_  
 _ **You are the one**_

 _ **In the middle of the night**_  
 _ **You take my hand, take my hand**_  
 _ **In the middle of the flood**_  
 _ **You are the land and everything in between**_  
 _ **I'm stopped, I'm stung**_  
 _ **I've come undone**_  
 _ **And you move me**_  
 _ **Closer to truth**_  
 _ **We get each other**_  
 _ **This much**_  
 _ **And I say**_  
 _ **This much**_  
 _ **Is better than none**_

 _ **Standing at the edge**_  
 _ **Between there and here**_  
 _ **My hearts a drum**_  
 _ **You are the one**_  
 _ **You are the one**_

"Okay, Josh, you can stop now." Maya said, trying to free her hands so she could take the card from him.

"Oh, but there's more, Little Ferret."

 _ **Cosmic Kisses**_

 _ **I'm sending you cosmic kisses straight from my heart;**_  
 _ **A planet collision won't tear us apar.**_  
 _ **The distance between us is never too far;**_  
 _ **I'll hitch a ride on a comet to get where you are.**_

 _ **In a moment, a glance became a kiss.**_  
 _ **In a heartbeat, I knew my world had changed.**_  
 _ **For better, foreve there is no other.**_  
 _ **You're one in a million, of that I'm sure,**_  
 _ **One in a million, and I'm feeling so secure.**_

 _ **'Cuz I'm sending you cosmic kisses straight from my heart;**_  
 _ **A planet collision won't tear us afar.**_  
 _ **The distance between us is never too far;**_  
 _ **I'll hitch a ride on a comet to get where you are.**_

"Josh, that's enough!"

"Almost. You see, Maya," Josh said, looking down at the beauty beneath him, "I loved these poems. But I didn't love what I read next."

"Josh, please. I know what it says." Maya said, her eyes ready to spill with tears.

"I'm gonna read it back to you anyways."

 _ **Dear Josh. As you can see by these poems, I really love you. But I've noticed for awhile that we've been pulling farther apart, and talking less. I know we both have a lot of our time taken up by NYU work, and you have a job, but I miss you. But, I've also noticed that even though we promised each other 'Someday', it just feels like 'Someday' will never come. It feels like it'll be 'Never' instead. We've both had our share of relationships, but no one has ever quite measured up to you. Even still, I love you enough to let you go, and to find someone that makes you happy. I want you to find someone that makes your world light up, and makes you smile. I just feel like it will never be me you're going to want that way, so I'm letting you go to find that special person. I'm sorry I had to write it in this card, but if I were to tell you face-to-face, it would cause much more heartache. Happy Birthday and Valentine's Day. I hope I didn't ruin your day with this card. I love you, and I hope you find that person you'll be with forever. Love, Maya.**_

Josh finished reading and looked down at the petite woman he was still sitting on. She had stopped struggling, and now had tears leaking out from under her closed eyelids.

"You're such a bastard." She said, keeping her eyes shut tight.

"Maya, open your eyes." Josh said gently, placing the card on the floor beside him.

"No. Fuck off, Josh."

"Maya, please? Open your eyes and look at me." Josh reached down to cup her cheek in his hand, but she turned her face away from him as soon as she felt his touch. She kept her eyes shut, even with tears sneaking out.

Josh took her face in both of his hands and turned it so it was facing back towards him.

"Maya, could you please just open your eyes and look at me?" He pleaded with her.

"No. I want you to get off of me and leave now."

"Maya, I'm only going to ask you one more time. Please open your eyes."

"Fuck you, Josh!" She spat out at him.

' _I did ask her to open her eyes.'_ Josh thought. _'There's only one way I know she'll open them. I wanted to do this when they were open, but I guess it can't be helped if I do it earlier.'_

Josh sighed inwardly as he leaned down.

He took Maya's lips with his, and kissed her.

And Maya's eyes shot open as soon as she felt Josh's lips caressing hers.

 **Chapter 8: Trying To Trick Him**

(Maya's POV)

As soon as she felt Josh's lips touch hers, she opened her eyes wide.

"MMMM-MMMHH-HMMMM!" Came muffled protests as she squirmed to free herself from Josh.

Josh finally pulled back to give them both some air.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Maya said, finally managing to free her hands from under Josh's knee and shoving at him.

"Getting you to open your eyes." He stated. "It worked. Now, about your card to me-"

"What kind of game are you playing with me?"

"I'm not playing any games, Maya." He said. "All I want is to talk to you about your card. But the only way to do so is by me sitting on you."

"I don't want to talk to you! Now will you get off!" Maya started shoving at Josh's legs, trying to dislodge him from her body. But he only sat more securely on her, making her efforts futile at best.

"Maya, either you talk to me, or I sit on you for the rest of the day. If I do that, that means you won't be finishing that painting of me that's drying on your easel, or going to the bathroom. And I'm sure sooner or later, you'll need to go."

Maya let her body deflate, as if she was giving up. In truth, she was trying to trick him into getting off her so she could get away.

"Fine, we can talk. Just get off me first." She said, hoping he'd fall for her trick.

(Josh's POV)

Josh knew she was trying to trick him into getting off of her. He could see right through her plan.

"I don't think so, Maya." He said, leaning down so his face was in hers. "I know you're trying to trick me into getting off you. Because the minute I do, you're going to make a run for the door to escape. That's not happening."

Josh sat back up and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Maya and smirked.

"You know," He continued, "You look pretty hot underneath me."

"Shut up, you jackass!" Maya said, pushing on his legs again. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't budging Josh off of her one bit. The only thing that was happening was her hands sliding up his thighs, closer and closer to his hardening cock every time she pushed.

"You know, you're only turning me on more when you do that." He said, watching her.

"Seriously, Josh? Did what I wrote in that card mean nothing to you?" She snapped, removing her hands from his thighs and shoving at his knees, that seemed to be locked onto the floor, as she couldn't move them.

"Not really. And I can't believe you would think I would go find another woman." He said, starting to scowl. "We promised each other 'Someday'. Do you think I intend to break that promise?"

"We're not as close as we used to be." Maya said, trying to get Josh to see reason. "It's better for you if you moved on to find someone else, someone you don't have to wait for anymore."

"Maya, I don't want anyone else."

(Maya's POV)

"So, what then? You going to be single forever?" She asked, pushing on his knees again.

"Nope, I've already found the woman I want, Maya." She heard him say.

"Good for you, then go to her." Maya gave a strong shove and Josh fell back a bit, but it didn't take Josh more than a minute to grab her waist and fall back with her on top of him.

Maya instinctively placed her legs on the outside of his, the way he had straddled her, with her hands on his chest. She tried to push herself up to stand, but Josh wouldn't let her.

(Josh's POV)

Josh held onto her tight as she tried to stand up. He wasn't about to let her get away that easily. He hauled her up against him so that she could feel how hard he was for her. His erection pressed against her jean covered pussy through his track pants, pressing right into the apex of her thighs.

Maya gasped. Neither of them was a virgin, not by a long shot, but it had been a long while since Josh had had the urge to have sex, and he was pretty sure Maya hadn't had sex in a long time either.

"You feel that, Maya?" He asked, holding her in place so she could feel his arousal against her. "There's only one woman who can get me hard like this. And she's on top of me right now."

He stopped talking when Maya started pushing to get off him again. But he made her stop wiggling when he said:

"But she's going to be under me again in a minute."

 **Chapter 9: Foreplay Part 1**

(Maya's POV)

Maya's eyes widened, hearing Josh say she was going to be underneath him again. It made her try to get off him quicker, but as soon as she got some leverage to get up, Josh took it away again. He wrapped an arm around around her waist and snaked an arm up to bury his hand in her long hair to bring her face down to his. He dragged her head down and locked her lips to his. Not that she didn't enjoy the feel of his lips on hers, but she didn't want to do this now, not after what she told him in the card.

"Josh-" She tried, but her brought his lips to hers again, cutting her off. He cut her off again when she tried to speak, pressing his lips to her throat.

"Josh, you need to stop!" She said loudly.

(Josh's POV)

Josh ignored what Maya was saying and continued to kiss her throat and visible skin along her chest. He only stopped when she shoved him back down and slapped him across the face. He didn't take to kindly to being slapped. He inhaled sharply and rolled them over so he was back on top of her, still between her legs.

He glowered down at her and said:

"Why did you have to go and do that?"

"I told you you needed to stop. You didn't listen. What else could I do?" She asked.

"You know you want this, Maya. You said in that card that you love me, but yet you want to let me go. You want me to find someone else. That's not going to happen. I don't want anyone else."

"Why? I'm not enough for you. Ever since I turned eighteen, I have been waiting for you to ask me out on a date. You never have, and 'Someday' has never come. The only thing you've done is kiss me before, and maybe a few dates, and that was a little over a year ago. Nothing has happened since. So why else would I have said what I did, about you finding someone else that would make you happy? Because it's not me you want, you've made that clear, in so many words." She spewed out, ranting at him.

"Are you finished?" Josh said, his face stinging and red with her hand-print on his face.

"No, I'm not! There's so much more I have to say to you, but I'm not going to waste my time with that. I will say that I did want more from you, but you don't want the same thing. You don't know what-"

Josh cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.

"There's a lot I want to do with you, Maya. I love you, and I'm going to show you how much."

He removed his hand and touched his lips to hers and cupped her face with one hand while bracing himself over her with the other. Maya ripped her face from his and turned it to the side, and Josh just started kissing over her cheek and jaw before moving down her neck and throat.

The hand that was cupping her cheek traveled down to her shoulder and across her chest to undo her button up shirt, and spread it to caress her breast. He squeezed as he brought his mouth lower, kissing across her clavicle and over the tops of her breasts that were showing over the top of her tank top. As he ground his hips into hers, he ran his hand down across her flat stomach, and played with the bottom of her tank top.

Maya reached up to push him away, but instead clutched his jacket in her hands as his large hand spanned across her abdomen. She arched her back up, pressing her breasts up into him. Josh took the opportunity to pull her up a little more and removed her button up shirt before pushing the straps of her tank top and bra down to kiss and nip her shoulders. He pushed her tank top up further, and drew her up to extract it from off her body, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

He reached under her back to unclasp her bra, and slid it off her, revealing her creamy white breasts. Her nipples were hard, in tight pink peaks, and Josh stroked a finger over one. He watched as Maya let out an involuntary gasp, and smirked. He palmed her breast and squeezed, making her arch upwards again. He brought his head down to her breast and flicked his tongue over the taut peak, before taking it into his mouth. He suckled on her before grazing her with his teeth and biting gently. Maya moaned, and he switched to her other breast to repeat the process.

As he played his mouth over her breasts, he ghosted his fingers over her skin, all the way down to the top of her jeans. He undid the button and zipper, before carefully sliding his hand underneath her tight black skinny jeans, and over her panties. As he stroked over the front of her panties, he noticed how wet they were from her arousal.

"Hmmm, someone is into this, despite trying to make me believe she doesn't want this." He said into her ear.

"I don't!" Maya panted, grinding her hips up into his hand as he stroked over her panty covered arousal.

"You're such a horrible liar, Hunter." He whispered seductively, running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

(Maya' POV)

Maya couldn't help but shiver when Josh ran his tongue along her ear. She also couldn't help enjoying his hand playing over her pussy, even if it was only over her panties. She groaned when he pressed his thumb against her clit, sending waves of erotic sensation rushing through her body.

Maya shoved at Josh's jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders and down his arms, helping him get it off. He took his hand away from her pussy to remove it from his arm, and he let her pull his black shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

 _'Even if we only get to do this once,'_ Maya thought, _'I want to enjoy it, before I make him realize he'd be better off without me.'_

Maya pulled Josh down so their chests were flush against each other, and scraped her nails down his back, leaving long red lines in their wake. Josh brought his head down to suck on Maya's neck, and she turned her head to provide better access.

(Josh's POV)

She let Josh suck on her neck a few times before she bit down on his shoulder. He inhaled and moved back shifting his body so that he could bring his hand down between them again, pushing it back under her jeans AND under her panties this time, stroking her shaven pussy.

If he had to guess, she was even wetter this time, even more aroused than when he had first touched her. He withdrew his hand, and leaned up onto his knees, placing both hands to the band of her jeans and tugging them and her sexy red panties off her. He tossed them aside, all the while drinking in the sight of her gloriously naked body laying in front of him.

He rose over her, and kissed and licked down from her throat, down between the valley between her breasts and over her torso. He moved further down, licking and kissing as he went, until her got to her navel. He blew his hot breath on it, making her body shiver, before swirling his tongue around it and than into it. When he stuck his tongue into her navel, he traced his fingers over her slick entrance and pressed in two of his fingers.

Maya pushed her hips up, letting his fingers slide all the way into her, stretching her. He pulled his fingers back, and pushed them in again as he kissed across her abdomen, moving further down her body. He watched as her breath hitched in realization of what was going to happen next.

 **Chapter 10: Foreplay Part 2**

(Maya's POV)

Maya gasped when Josh's mouth descended onto her inner thighs. He pressed a kiss to each one, moving closer and closer to her sex. As he steadily pumped his fingers into her, he pressed his lips to her clit, kissing it before flicking the tip of his tongue over it.

"UUHHNNNN." Maya moaned, as Josh worked his magic when he used his mouth and fingers on her most intimate area.

"You sound like you're enjoying this." She heard Josh say.

Maya had her eyes closed, enjoying the feelings he was giving her. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled his fingers from her and replaced them with his tongue. Her hands gripped his hair as her hips bucked up into his face as he swiped his tongue over her entrance, tasting her flowing nectar, before he let his tongue slide into her.

(Josh's POV)

Josh let his tongue dart in and out of her pussy, and loving the fact that he was making her squirm from the intense pleasure she was receiving from him. The more he let his tongue play on her, the most it seemed that more of her sweet ambrosia nectar flowed out of her.

He began alternating between tongue fucking her pussy and her clit. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub before taking it in his mouth, and rubbing his tongue over it.

"Josh, I'm so close!" He heard Maya say, and he could tell she spoke the truth. Her body was beginning to quake and shiver, the evidence that her orgasm was starting to approach.

Josh removed his mouth from her and pulled back, making her release his hair and protest about being denied her release.

"Don't worry, Baby," he said. "You'll get to cum soon. Just not yet."

He stroked her legs with his hands. He was shocked when she managed to wrap her legs around his waist, and pull him down to her, so that she could feel his aching hardness. She then managed to roll them over so she was back on top of him.

"That was so not right, Matthews." She said, looking down at him.

"Awww, is the little Ferret upset I wouldn't let her cum?" Josh mocked. "What're you going to do about it?"

(Maya's POV)

"Oh, you'll see." Maya said. She pinned her legs beside his waist as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. She lowered her head and trailed her tongue along the column of his neck, nipping along way. Josh brought his hands up to hold onto her hips, and she raked her nails down his chest, the way she did to his back.

She smiled as he groaned from the pain.

Maya moved her mouth down to his torso, while her hands explored his hot six-pack abs. She let her hands travel further down to stroke his hard member through his track pants. He exhaled, from her hand on his cock, and her mouth licking over his nipples, grazing them with her teeth.

Maya did the same to Josh as he did to her. She worked her way down his toned body, laving each of his abs with her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva along the way. She brought her hands to the waist of his track pants, staring him in the eyes.

"Go ahead," He dared.

Maya bit her lip, hesitating.

"What's the matter? Big bad Maya Hunter scared right now?" Josh smirked.

"Shut the hell up." She snapped, pulling his track pants down off him and than removing his boxers so his eight and a half inch cock sprang free.

Maya stared into Josh's eyes as she wrapped her hand around his rock hard shaft.

(Josh's POV)

Josh let out a sigh as she started pumping her hand along his cock. Her hand felt like a velvet vise wrapped around him. She ran her thumb over the head of it, smearing around the pre-cum before pumping her hand over him again.

"MMMMM, stop teasing, you little witch." He groaned out loud.

He saw Maya's lips twitched, and knew she was holding back a smile. He watched as she brought her head down and kissed the tip of his cock, and it made him grunt. She licked along his shaft, letting her teeth graze along it. Josh let out a huff of breath, and then inhaled sharply when he felt her mouth wrap around the head of his cock. She swirled her tongue around him, and he brought his hands down to bury them in her hair as she took him further into her mouth.

(Maya's POV)

Maya bobbed her head along his cock, going deeper and deeper until it hit the back of her throat. She gagged and withdrew, before going back down. She rubbed her tongue along the underside of his cock, and she felt his hands tighten on her hair, pushing her further onto his cock.

"Suck me hard, Babe." She heard him say, barely holding back a groan of pleasure.

Maya obliged, bobbing her head along his hard member faster, alternating between swirling her tongue and rubbing it along him. She even let her teeth scrape lightly on him, making him push his hips up and making his cock go deeper into her hot mouth.

(Josh's POV)

Josh began panting, his climax starting to approach. He looked down at the blonde hair he was holding, that was curtaining the face of to woman going to work on him.

"Maya, I'm close to coming." He manged to croak out.

Maya ignored him, continuing to go faster.

"Maya, stop." She scraped her teeth along him, and he winced. He took his hands from her hair and pushed on her shoulders, making her release him from her mouth.

"I said, stop." He said, catching his breath.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Maya said, batting her eyelashes at him. "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it, but I'm not coming in your mouth." Josh said as Maya climbed over him.

He let Maya straddle his waist before he sat up, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her mouth before he untangled her from his body and stood up. He reached down to take her hands, and wrapped his arms under her ass, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed as he carried her to the bed.

He dropped her onto the bed before leaning over her and saying:

"Now the real fun begins."

 **Chapter 11: Sex**

(Maya's POV)

Maya watched as Josh turned away from her and walked to his jacket. She stared at his ass the whole time he was rummaging around in the pocket.

 _'God, he has such a perfect ass.'_ She thought as she bit her bottom lip. _'It makes me want to sink my teeth into it.'_

(Josh's POV)

Josh walked over to his jacket and picked it up, digging into the pocket for his wallet. As he opened it, he sensed Maya's eyes on him. He smiled to himself, as he pulled out a condom and closing the wallet. He dropped his jacket back to the floor and turned around.

Josh raised an eyebrow at her, and Maya quickly averted her eyes, blushing.

"See something you like?" He asked.

Maya stayed silent. Josh walked over to her and leaned down, and kissed her. She reached up with her arms and winding them sound his neck and pulling him so he fell on her. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. When Josh pulled back, he reached over and placed his wallet on the bedside table. He shifted so he was between Maya's legs. He ripped open the condom wrapper and pulled out the condom before rolling onto his cock.

He tossed the wrapper into the wastebasket, before turning to Maya and kissing her nose.

"You ready for this?" He asked, looking deep into Maya's eyes.

(Maya's POV)

"Yes." Maya said, her blue eyes going wide. She was finally going to have sex with Josh. She was nervous. She wanted it to be good, especially since she knew she would have to break his heart after and tell him it wouldn't happen again.

She took a deep breath as Josh aligned himself with her entrance, and slowly pushing in. Maya whimpered, feeling her pussy getting stretched by his hardness.

(Josh's POV)

"You okay?" He asked, noticing the pained expression on her face as he pressed in further.

"Yeah." She managed to get out. "It's been awhile since I had sex. So it hurts a bit."

Josh stilled himself once he was all the way inside her tight pussy. He let her get adjusted to his girth inside her, before pulling back. He pressed his hips forward again, sliding all the way back into her.

"Josh, you can go faster." Maya told him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Go harder, faster. I can take it."

"Well, if you insist..." Josh pulled back and slammed his hips back into hers with a grunt.

"AAAHHH! Yes, just like that!" Maya cried out.

"So, you like it rough." Josh said, leaning down and speaking into her ear.

Maya reached up to touch his face with her hands, but he grabbed her wrists ant pinned them above her head as he rammed his cock in and out of her. Maya met him thrust for thrust, arching her back and bowing up from the pounding he was giving her.

"Oh, God. Josh-nnnnggghh-yes! Fuck me hard!" Maya moaned, his cock filling her competely. "Fuck me like a bitch!"

"God, Maya, you feel so good around me." Josh groaned out.

(Maya's POV)

Josh freed her hands, and she dragged her nails over his back, all the way to his ass. She dug them into his hips, forcing him in deeper, stretching her even further. As he stretched her pussy further to fit in her completely, she brought her hands to his ass and scraped her nails over it, leaving scratches. There were matching scratches all over his back for their love-making.

She scraped her nails over his back once more before he pulled out of her and turned her over onto her stomach. She tried to push herself up, but he shoved her back down and kept a hand between her shoulder blades, immobilizing her.

(Josh's POV)

Josh firmly placed his hand between Maya's shoulder blades, making sure she couldn't move. I lined himself up behind her and pushed himself in all the way. He heard Maya gasp as he slid in all the way to the base of his cock. He started to pump in and out of her as he took her from behind. He removed his hand from between her shoulder blades, and gripped her hair, pulling her head back and making her arch her back, as he fucked her mercilessly.

His hips slammed against her ass, and the only sounds heard in the room was the sound of skin on skin contact mixed with moans of pleasure.  
Sweat slicked skin slid against one another, as Josh pressed into Maya deeper.

"God, Maya, you feel so good!" He said.

"So-NNNGGGHH-do-AAHHH-you!" May said, through gasps of ecstasy.

"I want you to ride me now." Josh said, pulling out of Maya. "I wanna see your face as we come apart together."

Josh laid flat on his back, and Maya turned around, straddling his waist.

(Maya's POV)

Maya took Josh's shaft in her hand and lined herself up with it. She slowly lowered herself onto his, teasing him until he felt like he was about to break.

"Dammit, woman!" Josh said in a strangled voice. "Just lower yourself onto me already before I do it for you!"

Maya smirked before impaling herself onto him.

"Oh, God!" Maya said, rising up and lowering herself again. "Ooohhhhh."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Josh said, thrusting his hips up into her, and smacking a hand on her ass as she lowered down.

"MMMM-yesss-oh, God, right there!" She said, riding him faster, his cock hitting her g-spot.

"Looks like we found the trigger-uuuhhnnn!." Josh said, leaning his head back on the mattress.

As Maya threw her head back on her shoulders and brought her hands up to fondle her breasts, Josh clasped a hand to her hip and the other to her clit. He used his long fingers to stroke her clit as she slid up and down his shaft. He started rubbing in circles, hard and fast, until she started to quake on him. Her body started to shake, and the feeling of it on his rock hard cock was making his climax start to hit.

"Josh, I don't know how long I can last!" She panted.

"Me too, Maya." Josh held in a groan. "I'm close too."

(Maya's POV)

Maya felt Josh's cock starting to twitch inside her. The feeling of that, plus his fingers rubbing on her clit was enough to make her cum. She let out a loud cry as her release hit hard, spurting over his cock.

(Josh's POV)

Josh felt Maya cum around his cock, and the feeling of that and her rocking on him brought him to his end. With one final thrust up into her, he released his seed into the condom. Stream after stream flowed from his cock, as a strangled groaned ripped from him.  
Josh let his body go limp.

(Maya's POV)

Maya felt Josh cum, and then go limp as his body hit her bed, laying flat. Maya let her body fall onto his, letting herself go limp too. Both of them laid there, trying to get their breathing under control. Maya felt Josh lift a hand to her back, slowly stroking over it, as she laid on him.

Chapter 12: Their Fight

(Josh's POV)

He hadn't been stroking her back for more than five minutes when she pushed herself off of him and moved up to lay her head on her pillow, facing away from him, towards her bedroom door.

He sat up and removed the condom, tossing it into her waste basket before crawling up beside her and laying down. He resumed stroking up and down her spine, only to notice she body tensing up.

 _'We just finished having sex, which I know she enjoyed. Why is she acting like this now?'_ Josh thought to himself. _'It better not have anything to do with that card.'_

"Maya? You okay?" He asked her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. As soon as his lips touched her skin, she pulled her body away from him.

"Maya, what's wrong?" He said, trying to turn her to face him. "Maya, answer me."

(Maya's POV)

Maya tried to ignore Josh, hoping he would just get his clothes, get dressed and leave, but he didn't. He continued to pester her, trying to make her talk.

"Maya, will you please just answer me?" She heard Josh plead with her. "Did I hurt you? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Josh, I think you should leave." Maya said, not looking at him.

"What?" He asked, sitting up behind her.

"Get your clothes on, and go."

"What are you talking about? I don't plan on leaving here without you."

"Joshua, I want you to leave my room. Leave this apartment. And don't come back."

Maya sat up and got off the bed, and walked over to the clothes on the floor.

"Why are you acting like this?" Josh demanded. "We just-"

"We just had sex, I know. And it was great, thanks. But there's nothing else here for either of us. It's time for you to move on now. Find some other woman. Find someone that's going to make you happy. 'Cause I doubt it will be me."

Maya gathered up Josh's boxers and track pants and tossed them over to him.

(Josh's POV)

"What is wrong with you?" He said. "We just had mind-blowing sex, and now you're telling me to move on and find some other woman? Who the hell does that?"

"Josh, I love you, and I'm sure that the sex we just had proved how much, but-"

"But what, Maya?" Demanded Josh. "I'm not going to move on. I don't want another woman. I want you, and only you. I love you, God-dammit! How hard is that to see?"

Josh watched as Maya picked up his shirt and put it on, not realizing what she was doing.

"Josh, I told you in th-"

"In the card that you don't think it'll ever happen that 'Someday' will come. But how do you know if you won't give it a chance?" He said, tugging on his boxers and track pants.

Maya held back tears as he pulled her panties up her legs, before picking up his jacket and tossing it at him.

"I've waited for you so I could give it a chance. I don't want to wait anymore! I've been in love with you for so long, imagining what it would be like to be your girlfriend, have sex with you, maybe have a future with you. I told you I was in it for the LONG GAME, for crying out loud! We went on two dates, can we even call them dates? And that was it. Nothing else happened, because you started dating other chicks. So I went out with other guys, hoping you'd come back to me. But you never did! So, yeah, I'm obviously not the one you really want, which is why I'm telling you to go. So, go!"

Maya finally stopped to catch her breath.

"I just said 'GO'. Why are you still sitting there?"

"Well, a couple of reasons. One being that you're wearing my shirt right now." Josh pointed at her.

Maya looked down to see she had indeed put his shirt on her body. She yanked it off and threw it at his head before tossing on her button up shirt and doing it up as Josh continued to speak.

"Second, if you really want me to go, fine. I will." He said flatly. "But first, I want to see you open your gifts I got you."

"I'll open it when you leave."

"No. I want you to do it now. While I'm here."

"Why is it so important to you that I open it now, in front of you?"

"If I'm never going to see you again, than I want my last time with you to be seeing you open these damn gifts."

Maya stayed silent a minute before saying:

"Fine. I'll open it now if it'll get you out of here faster."

 **Chapter 13: Her Gifts**

(Josh's POV)

Josh reached down to the floor to pick up the big gift bag, as Maya walked over to the bed. Josh shifted over to make room for her, and Maya sat down on the bed beside him warily, tucking her knees under her.

Josh silently handed her the bag and she opened it. Maya sighed in irritation and started pulling out the presents Josh bought her.

The first thing she pulled out was the whole Hunger Games movie saga. All four DVD's, in her hands. She raised her eyebrows at Josh before placing the DVD's on her bed and reached into the bag again.

The next thing she pulled out was a box set of the Twilight Saga novels by Stephenie Meyer. All four novels. She shook he head and reached into the bag a third time.

She started pulling out music discs, ones that she had been wanting for awhile, such as _**Within Temptation**_ , all the albums: _**The Silent Force, The Unforgiving, The Heart of Everything, Mother Earth, and Hydra.**_ She also got _ **Kira Isabella's**_ albums: _ **Caffeine & Big Dreams **_and _**Love Me Like That.**_

Maya couldn't help wondering _'why Josh would bother spending all this money on me'_ as she place the albums on her bed with the books and movies.

She put her hand in the bag and felt something soft this time. She placed both hands in the bag and pulled out a beautiful purple teddy bear.

In it's paws was a heart with the words I Love You. She gave a little smile before noticing there was something between the heart and the plush bears chest.

Maya pulled out a little red box, And looked quizzically at Josh. Josh just lifted an eyebrow at her and nodded his head to the box.  
As Maya hugged the bear tight to her, she opened the box. What she saw inside stunned her.

In a bed of soft black velvet lay a beautiful gold ring.

It had a deep blood red stone, a garnet, set in it with a bunch of clear diamonds circling it. In the lid, there was a piece of paper with only one word on it:

 _ **Someday?**_

 **Chapter 14: Someday, Yes or No?**

(Josh's POV)

Josh watched Maya carefully as she pulled out her gifts and looked at them before placing them on her bed. He loved the look on her face when she pulled out the bear and found the ring.

He could see she was stunned, extremely silent as she stared at the beautiful ring.

(Maya's POV)

Maya sat where she was, holding the box with the ring in her hands, gaping at it while she held the purple bear to her chest.

She let out a breath and looked up a Josh.

"Look in the bag again, Maya." He said.

Maya looked in the bag and saw a red envelope laying in the bottom of it. She stared at it before reaching in and pulling it out.

She held the envelope for a moment before finally gaining the courage to pull out the card.

Still reeling from the shock of the engagement ring, she opened the card and read what was inside:

 _ **Our busy day is almost through,**_  
 _ **And I want to spend a lot of special time with you.**_  
 _ **You're that special person who opens the door of my heart.**_  
 _ **You're the one I'll be looking for.**_

 _ **Whose eyes are big, round, and as blue as can be?**_  
 _ **Yours are!**_  
 _ **Whose nose is the cutest I've ever seen?**_  
 _ **Yours is!**_  
 _ **Whose hair is as soft as the morning miist?**_  
 _ **Why, yours is, of course!**_  
 _ **Whose cheeks just beg to be nibbled and kissed?**_  
 _ **Yours do!**_  
 _ **Who can blush softly and very pink like a rose?**_  
 _ **You do!**_

 _ **Whenever I'm alone, with nothing better to do,**_  
 _ **I always end up thinking of you.**_  
 _ **Sometimes when I'm worried, and I don't have a clue,**_  
 _ **I think of all the memories I've made with you,**_  
 _ **And everything becomes clear.**_  
 _ **I want to spend the rest of my life with you.**_

 _ **And whose special someone is here now, too?**_  
 _ **Just a hint from me to you:**_

 _ **I am!**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day, Maya.**_  
 _ **I Love You so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine finding a woman I'd love more than you. You're perfect to me in every way possible. I feel like you're my other half, the piece of me I've been missing my whole life. My life wouldn't be complete without you in it.**_

 _ **I want you to be my wife one day, and bear my children. I know you're only twenty, and I'm twenty-three, so we don't have to get married right away. We can wait a few years, wait like Cory and Topanga did. You're worth waiting for.**_  
 _ **Will You Marry Me, Someday?**_

 _ **I Love You.**_

 _ **In it for the Long Game,**_

 _ **Josh**_

 _ **P.S. Please say Yes.**_

(Josh's POV)

He watched Maya close the card and look up at him. Her face was pale, and he saw she still had the ring in her hand.

"Maya?" He asked. "Do you have an answer for me?"

He waited for answer, wishing he could read her mind, see what she was thinking.

"Maya, will you marry me? It doesn't have to be now. Hell, it can be in five or ten years if you want. But I Love You, and only you, with all my heart. Do you want to be the next Mrs. Matthews?"

He watched Maya look from him back down to the ring, not saying a word.

Josh's shoulders slumped and he began losing hope. He waited for a few minutes before saying:

"I'll take you're silence as a 'no'. I understand if you don't want to marry me. I can take the ring back to the jeweler tomorrow an-MMMMPPPHHHH!"

Josh was caught off guard as Maya launched herself into his arms and kissing him, knocking them both flat onto the bed.

His arms circled her waist, securing her against him so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

She pulled back from him so they could catch their breath before she said:

"You are NOT taking this ring anywhere, Joshua Gabriel Matthews! The only place it's going is on my finger!"

Josh grinned, pulling her back towards him and kissing her. He let her go after a minute and said:

"You have just me the happiest man ever, Maya Penelope Hunter!"

(Maya's POV)

Maya laughed and handed him the box. She bit her lip as she smiled, watching him take the ring and sliding it onto her finger. Once it was on her hand, Josh kissed her knuckles and then her lips again.

She finally realized how much she meant to him. He felt the same way for her as she did him, and this ring proved it. He wanted to marry her, build a family with her. Of course, they would wait a few years, that way everything would be set for them.

(Josh's POV)

Josh watched as Maya's face began to glow with happiness. He kissed her lips over and over again, before pulling back.

"I Love You, Maya."

"I Love you too, Josh."

Maya leaned in and hugged him tight, and pulled back to lock lips with him again, but Josh leaned back.

"As much as I want to let this go back to where we were before, we have to go back to Cory's." He said.

Maya pouted, and made him laugh.

"I promised I'd be back soon, and it's been over two hours. I'm sure they're all wondering where I disappeared to. And I promised Riley I would be coming back with you, so you need to get ready too." He said, tapping her on her pert little nose.

"NNNGGGHHH, can't we just say here?" Maya asked. "If we go, everyone's going to find out about this."

Maya raised her hand, letting the light shine off the ring.

"Yeah, but the sooner we tell them, the easier it will be." Josh said.

"Fine, I'll get dressed." Maya said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

Josh laughed again, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Go get some clothes on." He said, leaning back and pulling his shirt over his head.

He watched as Maya stood up and took off her button up shirt, picking up her bra and putting it on before going to her dresser and pulling out some leggings. Josh licked his lips as he stared at her ass while she tugged the black leggings on. She strolled to her closet and puled out a long, soft black sweater and pulling it over her head.

He watched as she adjusted it to her body before she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

She turned back to Josh as he pulled on his jacket and place his wallet inside the pocket.

"How do I look?" She asked, stretching her arms out to the sides and giving a small twirl.

"You look magnificent. Like you always do." Josh smiled lovingly at her before picking up the roses and giving them to her.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She looked up at him. "Let me put them in some water and then we can go."

 **Chapter 15: Telling The Family**

(Maya's POV)

Maya walked with Josh, hand in hand, as they entered Riley's building. They stepped onto the floor, and Maya found herself getting more and more nervous as they approached the apartment door.

Maya stopped short of the door, her hand pulling out of Josh's.

Josh turned back and asked:

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Go in there and tell everyone we're engaged! I mean, you're mother especially will give us a hard time, don't you think? The way she did Cory and Topanga?"

"She might. But we're old enough to make out own decisions." Josh took her hands in his. "Look, they already treat you like you're family. They love you like you're their own. Nothing will change that. I won't LET anything change that."

"You promise?" Maya said, staring up into Josh's chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her sweetly, before wrapping her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his back and let her head rest on his chest, his cheek pressed to the top of her head. She felt safe there, at peace.

They pulled back from each other and Maya said:

"Alright, let's do this."

(General POV)

Josh opened the apartment door, and ushered Maya in ahead of him.

"Finally, you're back!" Topanga called out.

"And you brought Maya!" Riley yelled, jumping up to grab her best friend in a hug.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Josh chuckled as his niece threw her arms around him next.

"Well, now that you're here, can we go? Riley and I have reservations we need to get to."

Maya finally noticed that Lucas was there, along with Farkle and Smackle.

"What're you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Turns out we have dinner reservations at the same place as Riley and Lucas." said Farkle.

"So, we're all planning on going there together. Make it a double date." Said Smackle cheerfully.

Maya nodded silently as Amy and Alan Matthews made their way over to give Maya a hug. Maya twisted her ring on her finger nervously after she accepted their affections.

"What took you so long to get back?" Cory asked.

"It took awhile to convince this one to come back her with me." Josh said, pointing his thumb at Maya. He wasn't about to tell them that he and Maya had had wild sex. Shawn would kill him for that.

"Yeah, Maya is stubborn." Shawn said, coming out of nowhere. "She gets it from her mother."

"Oh, really?" Katy said, poking Shawn in the ribs.

"You know I'm joking," He laughed. Katy shook her head and smiled.

Maya brushed a stray hair from her face, finally beginning to calm down and be comfortable with everyone when Eric said:

"Moesha, what's that?"

He was pointing to the ring on her finger.

"Oh, it's nothing." Maya said hurriedly.

"Maya, don't you think we should tell them?" Spoke Josh, coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell us what?" Katy said.

"Uhhmmm, well..." Maya said, not sure how to tell them.

Josh chuckled and took Maya's hand, lifting it to show everyone the ring. Maya's face turned almost as red as the stone.

"Maya, is that-" Said Riley.

"Looks like an engagement ring." Said Smackle and Farkle in unison.

"Maya?" Said Shawn.

"Josh?" Came from Cory.

"Yes, it is." Said Josh.

"You asked my daughter to marry you?" Shawn said, turning his head.

"Yes, I did." Said Josh.

"You asked her, without the family there?!" Shawn yelled.

"What, you're not mad he asked?" Maya said, shocked.

"Of course not," Amy said, embracing Maya.

"Why would we be?" Said Alan.

"We always knew you'd somehow end up together." Said Topanga, holding back tears of joy.

"I wish you would have asked her in front of us." Retorted Shawn. "It would have been nice to get a video or some pictures of it."

Everyone came together to hug Maya and Josh.

Riley managed to pull Maya off to the side.

"Maya, I'm so happy for you. When do you plan to have the wedding?"

"We're going to wait, until we're both out of NYU and have steady jobs to pay for our own place and the wedding." Maya told her.

"But we can start the planning now, right?" Riley asked excitedly.

Maya looked over at Josh, who was still getting congratulations from everyone.

She smiled as she said:

"Of course we can. That way when we finally pick a date, everything will be perfect."

"Oh, this is so amazing! You're marrying my uncle and-oh, no."

"What's wrong, Riles?" Maya asked, smiling and furrowing her brow.

"I just realizing something. If you're marrying my uncle, that's going to make you-" Riley trailed off, burying her face in her hands.

Maya caught on to what Riley was saying.

"I told you I would be your aunt." She laughed. "Don't worry, Riles. Nothing will change."

Maya walked back to Josh. Riley couldn't help but smile as Josh leaned into kiss his fiancee.

 _'Finally, everyone gets a happy ending. Or in this case, a happy beginning.'_

The End


End file.
